Various structures include armor to shield against projectiles, collisions with other structures, and the like. As one example, armored cars are used to transport valuable items, such as large amounts of money, commodities, jewelry, and the like. Further, in military applications, various vehicles, and stationary structures (such as fixed weapons installations, radar stations, and the like) include outer armor to protect the structures from projectiles, such as bullets, missiles, bombs, shrapnel, and the like.
Typically, structures include armor panels that are secured to a frame or main body. The armor panels are designed to protect against specific threats, but are also heavy and bulky. As such, known armor adds weight and cost to a structure. In aircraft in particular, the added weight of the armor panels decreases fuel efficiency and flight range.
Also, known armor is passive in that it remains in a fixed position with respect to a structure. That is, once armor plates are secured to a structure, the armor plates remain in position unless they are physically removed (or damaged by a projectile). If an armor panel is damaged by a projectile, the entire armor panel is typically removed and replaced, which is time-consuming and expensive. Further, in various settings, the fixed armor plates may not be necessary to protect the structure. Instead, the heavy, bulky armor plates simply add size and weight to the structure.
Accordingly, a need exists for light, efficient, and dynamic armor that may be operatively connected to a structure.